


Madre irresponsable

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: — JiYong, estas exagerando.— ¡Eres una mala madre! —dijo sin descruzar los brazos—, y una mala esposa —todos le miraron, SeungRi elevó una ceja, eso era nuevo.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon





	Madre irresponsable

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Madre irresponsable**

JiYong estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Había pasado toda la semana planeando esa reunión, pero lo que estaba pasando en ese momento no se parecía en absoluto a lo que había imaginado.

SeungRi se había pasado los últimos veinte minutos saltando entre Daesung y TOP. Al primero lo abrazaba y le hacía preguntas sobre lo que había hecho entre el tiempo libre de sus promociones en Japón y por qué no le había traído más regalos; al segundo lo abrazaba con fuerza y se le colgaba del cuello mientras le preguntaba si había conocida chicas hermosas durante la grabación de Alumini.

Él había logrado quitárselo de encima después de haberlo golpeado repetidamente en la cabeza con uno de los cojines de la sala.

No tenía mucho tiempo libre y en un par de días partía a China para dar sus conciertos, por eso quería reunirse con los muchachos y tener una agradable charla familiar, pero uno de los principales integrantes de esa familia no había llegado aún.

— ¡YoungBae hyung! —gritó de repente el pequeño SeungHyun y le saltó encima a Taeyang, rodeándole el cuello y abrazando su cintura con sus piernas—. ¡Te he extrañado tanto hyung!

— ¡SeungRi! ¡Bájate! —le ordenó mientras le sujetaba de la cintura para que no se cayera de golpe.

— Pero hyung, te extrañe mucho —dijo dramáticamente mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, lo siguiente que sintió Taeyang fueron los brazos de sus demás compañeros.

— ¡Taeyang hyung! Nosotros también te extrañamos —dijo riendo el rubio del grupo.

Las risas fueron detenidas por el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Los cuatro voltearon a ver a G-Dragon y SeungRi se bajó de Taeyang con un salto.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó el moreno.

— Nada, nada —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

— Oh, vamos Ji. Sabes que estoy trabajando en mi álbum, se me va el tiempo, no fue mi intención llegar tan tarde —se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—Pero ya te había recordado esta mañana —TOP, Daesung y SeungRi se miraron, ya tenían una idea de lo que se venía.

— Lo sé, pero después Sunwoong hyung fue a ver cómo iba todo, me quede charlando —se acomodó la gorra que llevaba ese día.

— Entonces él es más importante que nosotros.

— Ji... —pasó una mano por su cara.

— Pareciera que ya no te importa esta familia.

SeungHyun rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sillón, Daesung sonrió nervioso y SeungRi empezó a jugar con su celular.

— JiYong, estas exagerando.

— ¡Eres una mala madre! —dijo sin descruzar los brazos—, y una mala esposa —todos le miraron, SeungRi elevó una ceja, eso era nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo confundido y sonrojado YoungBae—. ¿Otra vez con eso?

— Todo el mundo lo sabe.

— ¡Umma! —gritó SeungRi y volvió a saltar encima de Taeyang, aun con el celular en la mano.

— SeungRi, no tengo que recordarte que eres más alto y pesado que yo ¿Verdad?

— Vamos JiYong hyung, Taeyang hyung ya está aquí, pasemos un buen raro ¿Si? —dijo Daesung juntando sus manos.

— Okey, okey —levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Comenzaron a hablarle de lo que había pasado en el tiempo que estuvieron separados y lo mucho que esperaban ver el estreno de la película en la que el mayor de ellos había protagonizado el papel prinipal.

Al paso de dos horas la plática se había vuelto mucho más animada y con la misma emoción, el hambre de los cinco se hizo presente.

— ¿Comida japonesa?

— ¡Acabo de regresar de Japón!

— ¿Comida rápida?

— No hyung, tengo que cuidar mi figura.

— Ya estas gordo SeungRi.

— ¡Hyung!

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras SeungHyun le presionaba los costados y le decía que era normal en los pandas tener esa forma. JiYong giró un poco la cabeza para ver como reía Bae, sus codos recargados sobre sus rodillas, sus hombros moviéndose al ritmo de su risa.

— ¿Qué tal si pedimos un poco de todo? —preguntó mientras se levantaba—, ustedes encárguense de eso, Bae y yo traeremos los platos y esas cosas—pasó a un lado de él y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa.

— Aja, los platos —se burló el mayor de todos. Daesung le dio un codazo y comenzó a marcar a uno de los restaurantes.

Cuando Taeyang entro a la espaciosa cocina, lo primero que vio fue a Ji recargado contra uno de los muebles, los brazos cruzados y esa expresión de diva en la cara.

— Ji...

— No, nada de "Ji..." —se sentó en el borde del mueble—, prometiste que estarías aquí antes para poder estar juntos.

— Los demás están en la otra habitación, no hables tan alto. No creo que deban escuchar nuestras "peleas de pareja" —hizo comillas con los dedos, JiYong frunció los labios en una mueca de molestia—, tu eres el que dice que debo ser una buena madre ¿No?

— Baeeee —el nombrado resopló—, lo habías prometido.

— Lo se... y lo lamento ¿Vale? Prometo hacer alfo para recompensarte —sintió un escalofrió cuando sonrió de forma traviesa.

— Yo sé que puedes hacer —se bajó de un salto del mueble de la cocina y camino hasta el moreno. Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas del vocalista y estampo sus labios contra los suyos.

YoungBae ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero correspondió el beso, rodeando con sus brazos la delgada figura, quien a su vez le abrazo por el cuello.

Sintiendo que JiYong entreabría los labios introdujo su lengua y dio inicio a un beso mucho más apasionado. El más alto le jaló hasta que quedo recargado de nuevo contra uno de los muebles y separo las piernas para que Bae quedara más cerca de él. El sonido de sus labios moviéndose unos sobre los otros llenó rápidamente la cocina y antes de que las manos de Taeyang pudieran recorrer por completo los muslos de GD el sonido de risitas ahogadas llegaron a sus oídos.

— Sí, claro, los platos —YoungBae se separó rápidamente con la cara roja y miro a las tres cabezas de sus compañeros que parecían haberse acomodado uno sobre otro para espiarlos. GD solo se rio y abrió una de las alacenas para bajar los platos.

— Terminemos esto más tarde... —pasó a su lado y le susurró al odio, le dio un apretón a su trasero y empujo a los tres que seguían en el marco de la puerta. Taeyang se quedó ahí unos momentos para tranquilizarse.

Regreso a la sala y se sentó a un lado de el—. Podemos terminarlo en tu habitación.

JiYong rio con fuerza y se recargo contra su hombro—. Me parece perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, qué cosas, este fue el primer fanfic que hice de Bigbang xD ya ni se cuántos años tiene, creo que es del 2013, creo akdkjfajsdfdf mi forma de escribir a cambiado mucho desde entonces lol, pero nunca lo había subido, no sé por qué xD pero ya.


End file.
